narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kitsuchi
Onoki&Kitsuhi Only similarity I see between them is a big nose.(If that could help in any way) --Ttogafer (talk) 18:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Family Cant we put Kurotsuchi as his daughter, and Onoki maybe as (father or father-in-law) in his info? --FlameSkarr (talk) 22:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Kitsuchi Pawnch Can we chalk this up to Earth Release Armor or should a different article be created for it? --Cerez☺ (talk) 03:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Different article.--''Deva '' 03:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) any name suggestions?--Cerez☺ (talk) 03:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Earth fist? ZeroSD (talk) 04:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Punch of spectacularfullnessity.. I don't care if it's not a word - it should be. No but maybe just simply Earth Punch? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Earth Release Fist, for now. Fangzntalonz (talk) 04:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :as much as friend here thinks he's in charge for some reason...earth fist sounds good.--Cerez☺ (talk) 04:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::didn't mean it to seem like i thought that, sorry ^^" Fangzntalonz (talk) 03:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::the earth extends all the way to his elbow - just sayin'. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Earth arm? Earth release arm? ZeroSD (talk) 04:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Please don't get too technical with a simple page name... Earth Release: Earth Fist/ Earth Arm should be fine--Cerez☺ (talk) 04:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm fine with Earth Release: Earth Fist - anyone objects? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That sounds good.--''Deva '' 04:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) problem there seems to be a problem with the coding why isn't posted Kitsuchi Earth Release: Sandwich Technique in Earth Release Techniques? :Probably just a glitch.Cerez365™ 20:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Im new at this and dont know how to change it myself but can someone change the appearance info it mentions he has a beard twice. (talk) 16:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Narufan :Fixed. Jacce | Talk | 16:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Clan Why is his clan stated to be Kamizuru? I can partially understand why Kurotsuchi and Onoki are stated to be (anime only) members, but why him?--Tzao (talk) 19:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :It shouldn't be.--Omojuze (talk) 19:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Onoki's son? according to Turrin's translation the Databook states " His strength comes from the blood of the Tsuchikage," does that indicate that he is Onoki's son? :That piece of speculation is already covered in trivia I'd say.--Tzao (talk) 14:53, August 25, 2015 (UTC) But it's not speculation though is it? If the databook says he's from *the* Tsuchikage's bloodline, his nose is the same unique size and shape as Onoki's and his daughter is Kurotsuchi, then it's blatantly obvious anyway. There is no other possibility. Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:15, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :See a couple topics below. Omnibender - Talk - 16:33, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Profile image Hey don't you think that Kitsuchi's infobox image should be replaced. I previously uploaded a 1080p hd image of Kitsuchi that shows his entire face but, someone keeps replacing it with an image that has his face in the corner and does not even show his whole face. --Tuxedo12 (talk) 21:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :If you read the edit summary i left and the trivia, you'll understand why not to use that image. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:10, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Family ties Given that the 4th databook says that he's "descended from the blood of the Tsuchikage" coupled with the fact that he looks like Onoki and his daughter is his grandchild, is that enough to put the speculation to bed that he's possibly Onoki's son-in-law and not his actual son? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Unless he is descended from 2nd Tsuchikage :D--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Why couldn't/wouldn't he be Onoki's son? --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Of course he can. Onoki is grandson of 1st Tsuchikage, but Kitsuchi may be descended from 2nd Tsuchikage and to my knowledge there is no confirmed blood relation between 1st/3rd and the 2nd. So Kitsuchi's 'blood of Tsuchikage' may not be Onoki's.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's what you mean. Fair enough. I was ruling Mu out on the account that Kitsuchi mostly looks just like Onoki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC)